NCIS Meet TMNT
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: One night when on patrol. The ninja turtles meet NCIS agents and end up with the life of one of our favourite fed's in their hands. Includes my o/c Samie. Rated T just in case. I Own Nothing. Although both shows are great.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Meet TMNT

a/n: What else can you name this. I'm just doing this one for a laugh do not take the story line seriously. I will try to make it as good as possible though. If I am posting something I owe it to the people who read it. The word for this chapter is thunder. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Dinozzo was sitting at his desk. It was Monday morning and the entire team had been working all through Sunday night on a case. They were exhausted and had no leads. Gibbs walked in. "Dinozzo wake up. We have a plane to catch." He said shaking the younger man.  
"Why do we have a plane to catch boss?" He asked, lifting his off of the paperwork that he been doing when he fell asleep.  
"We are going to New York on the case. Our sources tell us that there is somebody that is connected to our case." Gibbs told him. "Wake up the others I will get the coffee." He ordered. Tony went to tell the others.

The next night a certain group of mutated turtles were out on patrol. "Last one back to the lair has to clean the dojo." Yelled Michelangelo. There was gunshots.  
"We better check this out. Somebody might get hurt. It might be the foot or some purple dragons." Leonardo told his brothers. They followed the sound of the gunshot.

"Woah." Donatello commented when he seen the stand off between the dragons and the NCIS team.  
"We are federal agents." Shouted a woman. Donatello put his three fingered hand on his chin.  
"Her voice is foreign I just can't tell where from." The four brothers watched as the fed's struggled against the dragons.  
"Hey Leo maybe we should go down there and give them a hand." Raphael said. Pulling out his Sai. Leo nodded.  
"Let's do it." He said. "And stick to the shadows." He warned, looking mainly at Raph and Mike.

They jumped down off of the rooftop. Leo drew his katana as he went down, the others copied him and drew their own. They made short work of the no good street gang. But while they were fighting. One of the fed's were injured and the others had called the ambulance before chasing after the dragons that had left the scene nobody had waited with him, except the foreign girl. "Who are you." She yelled. The girl scared Mikey a little so he stepped out. The others did the same, but more reluctantly.  
"Don't panic." Leo said. "My name is Leonardo, my brothers and I can help your friend, but you need to trust us." He told her. She still had her weapon pointed at the blue ninja. "Don is there anything you can do for him here?" He asked his brother.  
"If she would stop pointing a gun at my head then I could look at him. But I think we might need to let Samie look at him, she is a medic." Don looked at the barrel of the hand held that Ziva David had been holding. She put it away and let Don past.

He looked at him quickly. "He needs medical attention. If we take him home Sam could fix him quickly." He picked him up.  
"I'm sorry you never told us your name or his." Leo said pulling the manhole cover off. Giving them a way to the lair.  
"My name is Ziva David. This is my co-worker Tony Dinozzo." She looked down into the sewers. "Do you really expect me to go down there?" She asked. Raph charged at her and jumped through manhole, with her in her arms. The others followed closely behind. With Don carrying Tony.

At the lair they all walked through the large doors. Don ran straight to the lair where he knew Samantha was. She had been grounded for going off on her own with Angel and getting into a spot of bother. "This is our home sweet home." Mikey said. "Want to meet Klunk. He is my ninja kitty." Klunk had came up to Mike and was around his ankles. Sam came out of the lab.  
"What did you four boys do. There is a federal agent unconcious in the lab." She noticed Ziva. "And another one out here. It looks like I'm not the only one who is snibbed." She said and went to save Tony's life. Ziva's phone rang in her belt. She turned to answer it. 

"Where are you David." Came Gibbs voice from the other side of the phone.  
"I am with the vigilante's that helped us against the gang." She replied. She seen the innocent faces of the turtles and knew not to tell her boss about them.  
"Boss all I can tell you is they are a group of teenagers. I will catch up to you later."  
"When is later Ziva?" He asked her. "Drive faster McGee."  
"When I know that Tony is safe." She replied hanging up the phone and turning it off. She looked up and seen a giant rat wearing a kimono. There was a giant scream. "What are you?" She asked.

The turtles came over to them. The rat started talking. ""My name is Splinter, and you have all ready met my children. This is not the first time that they have brought humans into our home. And I believe that you and your partner have us at your mercy. But first I think that we owe you an explanation." Splinter asked her to take a seat and began to tell the story of their origin.

a/n: First chapter finished! I needed to put this in black in white.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS Meet TMNT

a/n: Sorry it has taken a while to update but here is chapter 2. The word for this chapter is theft. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Samantha walked out of the laboratory that she shared with Donatello. "Donnie can you help me out. I need to keep pressure on the wound at the same time as trying to work on his injury." She called. The purple clad ninja turtle walked over to his sister and followed her into the lab. When in the lab the pair of them set to work attempting to close the wound that had been forced on Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. "How long before we can wake him?" He asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders not looking up from her work.  
"When I finish D." They continued working in silence until the wound was closed. "There you can rest easy until the General Anesthetic wears off." She said putting a blanket over him and leaving the room.

"Okay Agent whoever you are your friend is all patched up and should recover fully. But I think you owe us an explanation on why you were fighting with the Purple Dragons." She demanded. Ziva David looked torn apart slightly. They had told her their secret, which was their very existence. And now they had asked for hers, which was a matter of government security. She sighed knowing that they had no means to tell anybody. "Okay I will tell you, but only if you promise me that you will not tell anybody that I did or what I do tell you." This had everybody intrigued. Ziva closed her eyes and hoped that they kept their word. She could lose her job if they didn't. "I am officer David and it started with a string of murders in DC and we had a connection to the case here in New York, so we came and it lead us to a street gang that has alleged connections to a clan of Ninja led by Oroku Sakii."  
"We all ready know who Sakii is Officer David." Leonardo said. "He will do whatever it takes to make sure that we don't make it to our sixteenth birthdays." He told her. "He is evil in carnate, in all sense of the words." The young woman was shocked by this outcome. She never expected that these turtle people knew any human. The turtles didn't think they could trust anybody that works for the government, after Agent Bishop anyway.

In the lab, Tony was stirring. His eyes slowly peeled open as he came to. "Where am I?" He asked thin air. He tried to get up, but couldn't as his stomach was bandaged up and was hurting him. He eventually stood up and slowly made his way out to the main room of the underground chamber that the lair was situated in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as walked out into the open and seen his colleague consulting with five giant turtles and a giant rat in a kimono. "What are you. Ziva get away from them they could be dangerous." The five turtles began to laugh. Michelangelo put his three fingered hand on Tony's shoulder. "Oh man that is the best reaction to our appearance yet." he laughed. Raphael hit him on the back of the head.  
"Shut up shell-for-brains." He said. Tony accepted that maybe these turtles weren't all bad.  
"Okay now that I know that you are not completely dangerous. Can you explain to me who you are and why you are here?" He asked. Master Splinter stood up.  
"My name is Splinter, and these are my children and my students." He pointed to his children in turn. "This is Leonardo, Raphael, Samantha, Donatello and Michelangelo. Please sit and we will chat. Samantha is he fit enough to go back to the surface?" He asked his daughter.  
"I'm sorry Sensei, but he is not going anywhere until he is able to walk without wincing in pain. It should only be a matter of weeks, a couple of months at most." She answered.  
"What age are you exactly?" Tony asked her.  
"We are all fifteen, nearly sixteen." She answered. The conversation continued into the night until everybody went to bed.

The next day the agents got to witness a turtle sparring session, and were clearly impressed with what they could do. "I think that these kids have a lot of talent." Tony whispered to his partner. She nodded in agreement and went back to watching the turtles. "Good use of the shadows Donatello." Splinter said as Donnie landed a kick out from the shadows into Leo's back. "Leonardo straighten your leg on your counter kick." Leo did as he was told and perfected the kick directly into Don's shoulder. The purple ninja fell to the ground, and Leo merged victorious. "Well done my son. That concludes our training for today. Go and do whatever you want to do." The five teens bowed respectfully to their master and left the training area. Samie rushed straight to the side of Tony to check his stitches and change his dressings.

"So Sam." Tony started. "You know our story, but unfortunately I do not know yours." Samie sighed at him and put away the left over bandages.  
"Fine I will tell you but later when my brothers are out. I'm still grounded." She told him and walked away with the medical equipment. Tony lay on the couch in complete shock with the young girl.

Later that night Sam was with Tony who was still lying on the couch. "Okay you wanna know my story. Here it is."  
"It all started when master splinter witnessed a traffic collision. Before hand he was just an ordinary rat. In all the chaos the young boy who had been carrying us had dropped us. We fell into the sewers and we weren't the only things. A cannister filled with slime had fallen in too. It smashed spilling it's contents all over us. Sensei found us and gathered us up in a coffee can. As he did so the slime got all over him from the likes of us. He soon realised that we had all been mutated and gave us all names and raised us in the way of the ninja." Tony was shocked. He had not expected that to be their origin story, he had expected to hear something like 'we are weirdo's who hide in the sewers dressed as giant animals.' but he got mutants.

"I can see that this has went well. Yeah and I forgot to tell you that I took the ammo out of your gun and your partners'." She told him and went to help finish her chores, she had gotten them when Casey had brought her and Angel home from kicking Hun's ass by themselves. "So now that I am know your story and you know mine can I call my boss to tell him that we are both safe. He called as Sam was mending Raph's punching bag. "No need Ziva did that yesterday." She said not looking up from the bag.

A few weeks later and Tony was almost better. "I cannot believe I am finally getting to go outside." Tony said in disbelief.  
"You and me both partner." Ziva said coming over to the turtles. "I will never forget you guys. And your secret is in no danger with us."  
"That's safe with us David." Tony commented. "Goodbye friends, any time we are in New York we will come and visit you." He said shaking hands with them.  
"You are always welcome in our home, Officer David and Agent Dinozzo." Master Splinter said. "My children take them to central park using the battle shell. It will be faster if you go through the warehouse above our home." The turtles nodded and got ready to leave.

At the park. "Okay, so your boss is on his way with Agent McGee, so I guess this is goodbye." Mikey said sadly. He didn't like having to say goodbye and was not about to quit.  
"Don't worry Michelangelo. We will keep in touch." Ziva said, and he pulled her into a hug.  
"Yeah, maybe the next time we are in town we could do something other than play doctor." Tony said to the twins who nodded.  
"Thanks Tony, for a first real patient you were pretty good." Sam said.  
"Just try not to get in the way of any more bullets." Don commented as they shook hands.  
"Hey Tony, maybe the next time you are here er could teach you a few things about the art of self defence." Raph said.  
"Or we could play video games." Leo also suggested. Tony was glad that he was technically kidnapped by such a nice family and that they weren't a threat to anybody. He seen Gibbs and Tim sitting on a bench not too far from where they were. "Goodbye friends. Thanks for everything. We will miss you." Ziva said.  
"Wait just one more thing." Mikey said pulling out a digital camera. He took a picture of the two of them together. He knew that he wouldn't forget this adventure any time soon and hoped that they did get the chance to come back.

The five turtles stood in the bushes as they watched their friends meet up with their human boss and co worker at NCIS. They knew that their secret was safe with them.

Back in DC Tony and Ziva walked into Abby's lab. She was so happy to see them that she ran up and pulled them into a massive three-part bear hug. "I missed you guys so much. Where have you guys been all this time?" She asked.  
"Abby we were gone like three weeks." Ziva told her. "And as for where we were. Well let's just say that you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Abby hugged her again. And it made them think of how Mikey would hug people without any good reason.

That night they slept in their own beds and were really happy that they were going to sleep at home. And not on an uncomfortable couch or in a guest room in the sewers in New York City.

a/n: Other than one-shots this is my shortest fic. I hoped that you enjoyed it. I still don't know why I published this so I appologise if you didn't like it.


End file.
